Reborn
by X.summergrey.X
Summary: *one-shot for now. note inside.* Bella betrayed by the women who births her is reborn into a new enhanced life in the middle of the woods with a new friend. OC.
1. Chapter 1

*right now its just a one-shot but its been sitting on my computer for months now. It can and probably will turn into a multiple chapter story later in time, I don't know when. I think its a really good start to something and I don't want it to just sit and collect dust so to speak.

please let me know what you think.

* * *

Bella's Pov

I hit the ground hard as I'm sure my mother intended. I could feel the dirt and twigs under my hands and my knees throb from the impact. Since I could not see I could smell the earthy smell of trees and hear birds chirping and singing. The light wind blew between the branches dancing with the leaves making a sound like a wounded person being comforted; shhhh. Yet I didn't feel the comfort of them. It didn't ease the panic that was swelling inside me. I had no clue where she took us.

My mother let out a huff of air and moved around on her feet a few times. Her voice was laced with annoyance and a hard edge of anger. "If you weren't so damn blind I be out of this forest by now. I'm so done with your shit." A huff of air again. "I've waited months for this since your birthday. This way you can't somehow find your way home. " She sighed in relief.

Instead of lying there on the forest floor like the waste she thinks I am I sat up. "You can't just leave me out here to die! People will notice I'm missing." I told her. First there's the family still in town. Not that I'm close to them but they may want to see me before we were going to leave and then there is still school back in Phoenix. I may be 18 years old but I still have a few months left before I graduated.

She gave a laugh. "Oh Bella, you silly naive girl. You know I can act. I'll just pretend to be the concern then grief-stricken mother when they find your dead body. That is if they find it. By the time I report you missing you will already be dead from some animal or starved and dehydrated. Now I'm going to go have some fun and celebrate my new life." With that she turned around and walked away.

I listened to the sound of her footsteps get smaller until I can't hear them anymore. I now know I'm alone. Alone in the woods to fend for myself after my so called mother left me out here. Oh yeah there's the fact that I'm blind. So if some animal doesn't find me for dinner and I don't starve to death then I'm sure what will do me in is falling to my death.

From the time I woke up today and the time between then and now it's probably….forever since then. I may be blind and rely on my other sense a lot but that doesn't mean I'm that good. Feeling my watch still on I push a button to tell me the time. 1:43 PM. I've been awake since 7 this morning and ate soon after that and I'm starting to feel hungry since I didn't get lunch.

I'm going to die out here and that bitch is going to get away with it. Because that women sure knows how to act. When in front of other people she acted as the caring mother who worried about her blind daughter but at home she could care less having me fend for myself and contently put me down. Few times she even hit me. No one ever questioned any bruises on me because I'm blind and they figure I fell or something. Why didn't I tell anyone what was going on? Because I had nowhere to go and after I graduated I was planning on going to college and never look back.

I slowly got up off the ground not caring about any dirt of my clothes and picked a direction to go. I wasn't going to just sit here and wait for death. I had a better chance finding help if I moved and because I can't see, you bet I fell hurting my hands and knees more and scratches everywhere else.

My life story isn't an exciting one, not with the way my mother was. My parents meet the summer after graduation in California as they were partying it up. Soon they found out she was pregnant with me and came up with a plan. Since they didn't love each other they decided to not get married. Renee, my mother, was from Phoenix so my dad, Charlie Swan, who was from Washington, moved with her so he could help raise me. He became a cop and she chose to be a waitress while she went to school to become a teacher. She liked kids just not me. Maybe it was the fact I was blind. When they found out I was born blind they struggled but I lived a restively normal life growing up, I think. Then when I was ten my dad was killed in a rubbery and life just got worse. I couldn't be the daughter Renee wanted and I couldn't be her best friend. I was always a daddy's girl anyways.

After falling for the hundredth time I decided to sit and rest and check the time. It felt like the sun went down a long time ago. 8:27 PM. Stomach growling and throat dry, I felt the tears well up and rain down as the realization hit hard and the fear threatening to choke me. I really was going to die out here. There was no sounds of people or cars all day. I didn't even run into a stream for water. I didn't want to die. Dying before I got a chance to live.

I repeated that over and over in my head until the next thing I know I'm waking up on the rough ground. It was colder out as my body shock. My jacket not helping much in the January air in Missouri. The air smelled very fresh and no odd sounds were heard. It must have been the dead of the night. I checked to see how long I was asleep. 3:36 AM. After the female computerize voice said that a twig broke off to my left. For some reason I turned toward the noise, knowing it wouldn't help since even on the brightest day all I saw was blackish- grey. I tried not to breath to loud and slowly made myself as small as I could hoping that would help. Another twig snapped and heavy breathing was heard now. In. out. In. out.

An animal found me and my mother was going to get her wish. I was going to die tonight by some wild creature.

* * *

Unknown POV

I heard the screams before I smelled the blood in the air. Being curious I made my way toward the noise. The closer I go I could hear an animal growl dangerously yet pleased. Nearing the scene a wolf was attacking a female. It sensed my presence as it detached from the girl and turned toward me growling furiously. Hmm, the human smelled good…I think I've smelled this girl's scent before.

While the wolf was debating to attack or run I looked at the female taking in how badly hurt she is as she lay on her back. The space between the right shoulder and neck was bitten into and cuts along her chest and torso from its claws. Her hands where bloody as well. Her pale, blood spotted face was contorted in pain and fear but beyond that I recognized her from the town not far from here. I even had a short conversation with her after that crazy bitch who I figured out was her mother walked away. Nothing too important was said but I got the impression she was unhappy with her life. I thought no doubt she be with that kind of mother and being blind to the beauty of the world.

Hmm… with that thought I quickly scared the animal away and knelt by her. My throat burned like hell but I needed to ignore it right now. She was breathing sharp and quick while her heart beat fast wetly.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay, Bella." She jerked at my voice in surprise even though I whispered and I lightly grabbed one hand to hold. Her hand was so cold, almost like mine.

"Who….h-h-how…." She stuttered with blue lips.

"It's me Julian, remember?" I asked and informed. She gave a weak nod. "I can help if you want. Do you want to live?" I had to ask. This life as a vampire might not be ideal but it was something. If she didn't want this life I wasn't going to force it on her. I could as lease sit here with her until the end so she wouldn't die alone.

"…yes…please…" she whispered. I could hear her heart start to slow down and if this was going to work it needed to still be beating.

"Okay. This is going to hurt. A lot. It's going to feel like you're on fire. That's normal. But once it stops you will be alive and healed. I'll be here the whole time so when you wake up try not to be too scared. I'll help you okay?"

"O-okay."

I wish this wasn't going to be so painful but she would heal and be alive in a sense. I took an unnecessary breath that burned my throat from all the blood and slowly let it out. I had to do this, I didn't want to kill her. There was just something about her I wanted to save.

Leaning down I beat into the left side of her neck letting venom enter her blood stream and used my tongue to seal the bit mark. Next I beat both wrist to help since she already lost quite a bit of blood. She let out a groan as the fire must be starting to grow and spread. I couldn't help but feel bad about this, I clearly remembered the transformation, something I don't think I'll ever forget. And the first screaming began.

* * *

Bella's POV

The pain, the burning was excruciating. Worst then the time I touched something too hot or the time I got a second degree burn on my arm. It was in every cell of my body burning me as I screamed until my voice box was sure to burst but no matter what I said or how much I cried out the pain wouldn't go away. I remember thinking the pain of being attacked by that animal was painful, maybe the worst but it was nothing compared to the flames inside.

I don't know how long I burn, it could have been minutes, hours, days or weeks but I was becoming aware that my mind was clearing. The pain was still there, still burning to the max but I was able to think around it. My screams were still going on to my surprise and when I tried to stop I would whimper or some other strangled noise. I remembered that I was in the forest, abandoned by the women that gave birth to me. Her grating voice harsh, annoyed and downright cold at time.

A pressure on my hand made me aware that someone was holding it. Even breathing close by alerting that I was defiantly not alone. The voice that spoke was male by the husky depth yet soft spoken and silvery. I barely recognized it.

"Bella? Can you hear me now? Squeeze my hand if you can." He spoke. I did. "Good. You're half way through, just one and a half days left of this."

Oh god, it's only been one and a half days of this torture! He went on telling his name and what was happing to me. That I was becoming a vampire, as crazy as it sounds it was true he said. What it meant to be a vampire was that I would be much stronger than humans along with sight, hearing and heighten ability to smell. My skin will be white and hard to a human touch. Despite the legends we can go out in the day without fear of burning but what does happen when the sun touches our skin-something odd yet beautiful to see- will still leave us to be very careful so humans don't see. That we won't be able to sleep anymore along with the need to breathe but it's still nice being able to smell you're surroundings. And of course the need to feed on blood. That when I wake up I'll be very thirsty, feeling the need to quench the dry feeling in the back of my throat and etc..

He told me how hunting for blood will be a new instinct so I don't have to worry about not knowing what to do. How he chooses to hunt people like criminals, drug dealers, druggies, homeless or murders and rapist. He doesn't hunt children or pregnant women.

Next he spoke about laws that vampires had. It was mostly to keep the knowledge we exist a secret and to not expose our kind to the humans. If we do the Volturi, the kings of our world will kill us for our crime. The only way to kill a vampire was to dismember them and set them on fire.

It was so much to take in but I held on to the sound of his voice to help me focus on something besides the flames inside my body. As he talked I continued to keep from screaming as much as I could and held onto his hand for comfort, to make sure he doesn't leave me. He didn't mention a time, on how much longer but I started to feel the fire lessen, from my toes and fingers upwards leaving behind a cold feeling. It was so blissful and good knowing that it had to be almost over. And when I felt this happy feeling grow it was dampen down because as it left my legs and arms it was causing my heart to burn even worst and beat faster. I feared it would jump out of my chest and it continue to get worst. All the heat was heading to my poor heart that possibly couldn't take anymore and this is when Julien told me it was almost over.

My body jerked every which way against my will and screams left my throat until my heart stopped beating. In relief I slumped to the ground and stopped screaming but panted. I noticed the feeling of air entering my lungs and it didn't bring relief like it should. But I continued until I slowly stopped panting. I laid there taking in the smell and sounds of the forest and the boy that sat next to me. I wasn't sure what I should do. What was I to do in this new life?

At the call of my name I sat up taking in the familiar sounds yet there was sounds I didn't know how to place them. I could pick up the smells around me with clarity like the damp earth and sweet leaves along with the moldy ones. There was also an aroma of spearmint, a fresh ocean breeze along a faint sense of lead that I find soothing.

"Open your eyes."

I didn't understand why, it wasn't like I be seeing anything but darkness. Yet I was interested in seeing what would happened now that I'm a vampire. Would I be able to see for the first time or would I still be blind? Hoping but weary at the same time I did open my eyes and froze.

I could see. I…I…I… this wasn't anything I've ever _seen_. This was not the black world that I'm so used to. This was beyond my vocabulary!

"Bella, can you see me?" he sounded hopeful. "You _can_ see me." Something moved in front of me but again he sounded happy this time. I don't know how long it was quiet between us but a pressure on my hand made me look down…to see something. The pressure happened again. I knew it was on my hand so this must mean that I was seeing my hand and another hand. These were hands I was seeing.

"Hands?" I asked. Wait, was that my voice? I didn't sound like my typical voice yet I knew it came from me.

"Yes, I'm holding your hand." He paused for a while. "So if I understand right, you don't know what you're seeing because before you never had an image to put a name to it."

"Yes." It was so sad that I'm pretty much like a new born but I'm also happy that I can see. It was frightening but thrilling at the same time. I was seeing hands for the first time ever. To my knowledge hands were attached to the arm which went to the neck and head. I know what a body was and what should be attached from dealing with myself and dolls. A couple friends didn't care when I felt there faces to get a sense of them.

So without thinking about what I was doing I did just that. I catalog his long sleeve shirt and the muscles underneath it up to his face. With both hands I slowly moved my fingers along his jaw, cheeks, noise, lips, eyes and eyebrows. His hair was black. The only thing I knew for certain. The rest I had no names for the colors I was seeing. I mean, sure I knew about red, green, yellow and purple but never knew what they looked like so now I can't put those names to an image.

I now knew that when he learned that I could actually see, he smiled at me. His lips moved again to almost a smile but the one corner lifted higher than the other. "Well, little lady do you always feel up boys faces?"

"OH! I'm sorry." Now I'm mortified by doing that. I hardly knew him.

"I'm teasing Bella." He smiled again. "Is that something you use to do?"

"No. Not really, just a few people. I just don't exactly have words to what I'm seeing. By touching your face I now understand what I see." I explained.

His eyebrows puckered as he seemed to be thinking. "I'll help with that. Teach you everything you need and want to know to live in this world."

"You will? I'm sure you have better things to do then help me. I'm practically an infant." He must have been doing something or going somewhere before he came across me.

"In a way you are a new born. It's what a new vampire is called because everything is enhanced and you need to learn to control it. But besides that I don't mind. I was actually hoping we can be friends and travel together if you like."

"I like that. Thank you." It would be nice to have someone to talk to and explain everything that was going on.

"Great. So to make this official. I'm Julian Alexander Reece." He said with a smile and stuck his hand out.

It took me a second to understand why but I also did the same shaking his hand. "Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella."

* * *

I would love to hear what you have to say about this.

Julian is my very own character. He does have a back story and it will be revealed when this story becomes more. I'm sorry if you want me to continue this right away but my thoughts are on some other works of mine. I just love how this is and wanted to share it. You could even give out ideas for this to make me more interested in continuing sooner. I dont exactly know where to take it but have a vague idea. so, sorry for the teaser so to speak.


	2. note

I Would like to tell you how sorry i am about not updating this story and that this is not a new chapter. I wanted to let you know that there is a note on my profile explaining more about why that is and my thought on the story you are reading.

honestly i get how you're feeling about having to wait so long for a new chapter but ey, at least by this note you know that i am alive...wow that just sounds wrong but very true. i sometimes wonder about that.

anyways thank you for still following the story and even wanting more.

-**summer**


End file.
